Seperation
by Torchwood246
Summary: Jack discovers something strange when Ianto doesn't come into work one morning. Adam's lover has returned for revenge. But is it all part of a bigger plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Here is my new story, Please check out my other ones if you like this one and please please comment. I hope that you like it.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Ianto**

I was sitting in a bar drinking away my unhappiness. I'd had an argument with Jack about him trying to protect me by not sending me into the field. I didn't notice a girl come and sit beside me on the bar stool. She had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, I'm Amy" she smiled.

"Ianto Jones" I replied.

"You work for Torchwood right?" she asked which instantly made me suspicious.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered. Our normal response.

"Oh come on I know you do there's no point lying to me" she insisted.

"How do you know about Torchwood?" I questioned "Who are you?"

"I know one of the aliens you have encountered" she said with a smile

"Which one?" I asked.

"You won't remember" she replied and she reached out and touched my cheek. I tried to pull away but I wasn't quick enough to stop her doing what she was trying to do.

 **The next morning**

 **Jack**

I exited my small bedroom in the hub and instantly noticed that the smell of coffee was missing. Confused, I entered the kitchen and saw that the coffee machine had not been touched. There was still a few hours before the others were due to arrive. I decided to phone Ianto and see if he was ok. The phone rang twice and then Ianto picked up.

"Hello" Ianto said and I noticed that he sounded very tired.

"Ianto, are you ok? You're not late but I would have thought you'd be here by now" I said and there was a gasp at the end of the phone and then Ianto said in a voice filled with terror "Oh my god. Please no" then I heard a crackle, as though someone had taken the phone from him and a female voice answered.

"Leave him alone. You have done enough you bastard. Find someone else to torture." She replied

"What the hell…" I started but then the phone line went dead and I was cut off. He'd hung up on me. I was so confused. I decided to go round to his place and see what the hell was happening. Who was that woman? What was she doing in Ianto's apartment?

The journey there was unbearable. I needed to know what was happening to Ianto. Why had my voice made him so scared?

When I reached his apartment I ran to the door and rang the bell again and again. I heard someone come to the door and look through the hole. I looked back and saw green eyes that I assumed belonged to the woman who took away the phone from Ianto earlier.

"Is it him?" I heard Ianto ask from further down the corridor.

"Yes" I heard her reply.

"Quick, run and hide somewhere, before he breaks down the door. I won't let him hurt you." I heard Ianto say.

"No I'm staying" she replied stubbornly.

"For God's sake I'm not going to harm you just let me in" I begged. Then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is the second chapter! Please please comment if you like it. I have another few chapters written and I will post some more in the next week**

 **Chapter two**

 **Jack**

"What do you want?" Ianto asked, his face wary.

"I came to see if you were ok? You normally would have started work by now so…"I began but Ianto interrupted me with "What do you mean? I have been unemployed for a long time because of what you did?"

"What was I supposed to have done?" I questioned and Ianto gave me a death stare.

"Like you don't know. Blowing up Canary Warth? Killing Lisa? Almost killing me?" he replied and I was taken aback by the hate in his voice.

"That wasn't me. The daleks and the cybermen they were the reason Canary Warth blew up" I told him.

"Yeah yeah and it wasn't you in charge of them" he said, rolling his eyes but there was still some wariness in his face. Then a woman with brown hair and green eyes came over.

"Leave him alone" she said in a forceful voice. I then pulled out my gun and put it against her head.

"No. Not before you tell me who you are and what you have done to Ianto" I said.

"Let her go!" Ianto shouted.

"Ianto. Leave. Now" the woman said "I don't think he would hurt me. Would you?" she said, looking up at me.

"I won't take any chances. I'm staying here" Ianto said, stubborn as ever.

"Please go. It will make it easier for me to escape. I'll join you in a few minutes." She said and Ianto reluctantly stepped into the other room.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Amy" she replied.

"What did you do to Ianto?" I inquired.

"Nothing too bad. Just changed some of his memories. Count yourself lucky I didn't do what my partner did." She smiled.

"Your Partner?" I questioned.

"Yes. Of course you wouldn't remember him would you? His name was Adam. Ringing any bells?" she asked sweetly. Suddenly it all came back to me. Adam. Him infiltrating Torchwood, making us believe he'd been there for years. I remembered him convincing Ianto he was a serial killer.

"Are you the same species" I wondered.

"Yes" she replied.

"Then why did you reveal yourself? Why not infiltrate Torchwood?" I questioned.

"Because I haven't just come for revenge. I'm working for someone. They want to meet you"

"Who?"

"Can't say"

"What do they want?"

"You. They want you to come to them"

"What makes them think I will come to them of my own accord?"

"You'll see"

"I'll be back with retcon for me and Ianto and we'll send you back to the void just like your lover"

"Ok" she smiled. Her confidence was starting to worry me. There was definitely something bad going on. But the only thing I could do was go back to the hub and get the retcon. But before I did I locked them both into Ianto's apartment, having secretly taken the key while she wasn't looking. I didn't want them to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Here's another chapter. I have a few more written and I have some ideas as to where the story will go. Please comment if you see and mistakes and please, please review if you like it.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Jack**

When I got back to the hub I noticed that the security alarm was going off. Someone had been inside Torchwood. I immediately pulled out my gun, swearing when I saw that it was a stun gun. I then searched the whole building but there was no one there. I decided to check the CCTV and I saw that some blowfish covered in black had forced their way in and gone to one of the drawers and taken something out. Their disguises would have hidden the identity of a human but I could tell from the shape of their head that they were blowfish. I then realised that it was the draw where the retcon was kept. My heart went cold. It had all been a trap. Lead him away from the hub via Ianto while they stole the retcon then make him go to however Amy was working for willingly to get the retcon back. I gritted my teeth. I hated being deceived. I phoned the others on the team and told them to stay at home as I did not want any of them remembering Adam or meeting Amy. I drove back to Ianto's apartment and unlocked the door and marched angrily inside where Amy was waiting.

"Where's Ianto?" I asked

"Safe enough. He's in the lounge watching telly. I see you've figured it out." She grinned. I hated her. Possibly even more than Adam.

"Where do I go to get the retcon?" I inquired.

"There's an old medical facility two miles from here called St Johns. The retcon is there. Then you can come back and send me back to the rift. If you escape that is." She smiled.

"Oh I will." I promised "I'll be back alright"

I drove as fast as possible to the medical facility that Amy had told me about. I had to get the retcon and fast because in the wrong hands it could be bad. When I arrived there I was escorted in by some more blowfish guards. Mabye it wasn't completely abandoned. I realised that getting out would be a lot harder than I expected. I still had my stun gun in my back pocket but I needed to know who was behind this and get back the retcon. I had to save Ianto from that horrible creature. I was dragged into the main room and saw the alien who was behind this. Whatever 'this' was. The creature was a slitheen, a huge green bug-eyed monster with huge claws.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want to find the secret of your immortality. We want to become immortal." He replied.

"But you can't. The only way is to take my blood but it would kill you. It was done before but only because it was on miracle day." I told him.

"Well let us try and we'll see if that's true. If it is then you'll fetch a huge price on the slave market." The slitheen replied with a smile.

"What makes you think I'll comply?" I replied.

"We have the recon that your lover needs" he replied and took out a bag containing the pills. That was all I needed. I pulled out my gun and stunned the guards near me and I then ran forwards and stunned the slitheen. However I was able to grab the retcon and make a run for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I should post another one in a week or so. Please, please review.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Jack**

I fled towards the nearest door, the blowfish who I hadn't shot loaded their guns and ran towards me but I was already out the door. I raced down the corridors and towards the nearest exit. I then ran to the SUV. I unlocked it fast and dived inside and started the engine. I then breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. Amy was going to get what she deserved. When I arrived at Ianto's apartment I used my key to unlock the door and go inside. Amy opened the door and her mouth opened in shock when she saw me. I put my gun to her head.

"Ianto!" she cried "Help!" and Ianto came running and pushed me aside but I pushed him away before he could reach her. I had my gun to her head again.

"Let her go!" Ianto begged.

"Ianto, listen to me. You might think you know this woman but in reality you don't. She's planted fake memories in your brain. You need to take one of these tablets and you will forget her" I tried to explain, taking a short term retcon pill out of my pocket

"Like I'm going to believe you. They will probably turn me against her. My own girlfriend!" Ianto replied and I felt a flicker of jealousy that quickly became anger.

"You" I said, turning to Amy "Get in there" I said, pushing her out the front door and locking it. Keeping her out. Ianto instantly went to the door to let her in and I reluctantly pushed him away again and into another room, putting myself between him and the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" I said and I used my stun gun on him. I then fed him the retcon pill, hating that I was giving it to him against his will but I knew that it was for his good. For both our good. Once he had drifted into sleep I lay him down on the sofa. Then I went outside and let Amy back in. She was fading, and she was not happy.

"How did you escape?" she asked, her voice becoming weak.

"They forgot to take this off me" I replied, waving my stun gun in the air. I then took her to the hub and put her in a cell. I deleted the security footage and then took a retcon pill. As I was losing consciousness I heard Amy scream as Adam had. I only felt a little bit guilty in thinking that it served her right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry for the wait but I should be able to post another chapter next week. Please, please review.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Ianto**

We tested our blood and found traces of retcon. We also found traces of retcon on our fingers so we both agreed not to investigate it as it seemed that we took it voluntarily. Over the rest of the day a few memories came back of the night before. I remembered arguing with Jack and heading off to a club in anger. When Jack came back from ordering some food I decided to apologise

"Jack. I just remembered. We argued yesterday…and I stormed off. I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine. I shouldn't be stopping you from going in the field." Jack apologised.

When the evening came around I left to go home to get ready to go to a restaurant tonight that Jack had booked. I was in a good mood as I walked down the street to my apartment but that completely disappeared when I reached my door. It was open. The last thing I remember was walking through the door. I blacked out.

 **Jack**

I pulled up to Ianto's apartment and began walked up to his door. I frowned when I saw that it was swinging open. I stepped inside and there was a bloodstain on the floor. My heart went cold. Something had happened to Ianto. I searched the whole house and couldn't find him. As I was about to leave I noticed a small piece of paper poking out from under the carpet. Shaking, I bent down and picked it up.

 _Jack_

 _We have Ianto. If you want him to live you will come to a medical facility two miles away called St Johns. At 8 o'clock he will be dead._

Shaking, I stood up and ran to the SUV and headed towards the place specified by whoever had left the letter. I checked the time. I had half an hour. I would have to be quick. Once I had started driving I suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu. Had I done this before? I thought that maybe I had done it yesterday. Something to do with why I took retcon maybe?

 **Ianto**

I woke up in a room filled with some kind of smoke and the walls were covered in what looked like heaters. I immediately got up and headed for the door. It was locked. Obviously.

"Let me out. Who's behind this?" I called, banging on the door.

Just then a noise came from behind me and I saw that it was coming from a screen showing a huge green creature with large claws.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"It's not you we want" the creature replied "you are just the bait"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We want Jack and by kidnapping you he will come voluntarily. But we will not allow him to escape us this time." the creature answered "Jack now has two hours to come and rescue you. The steam you see in there is a gas that is very good at holding heat and all around you are huge heaters, like in ovens. Within fifty minutes you will lose consciousness because of the heat and within an hour you will be dead. Unless Jack comes and rescues you." The full horror of what he was saying hit me. They were basically putting me in an oven. I knew that Jack would come but we were not supposed to meet for a while yet. He would have to be quick if he wanted to get here in time. I hope he did. I could feel that the room was heating up however it was not unbearable yet.

 **I hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliff hanger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's my nest chapter finally! I am on school holidays now so I should be able to post a bit more frequently.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ianto**

"Let me out!" I screamed as I was burning. The temperature of the room was very high now and I knew that it would not be long until I passed out. Jack still hadn't come but I still had hope that he was on the way. I had to hold on, keep conscious until he came. The pain brought me to my knees and I sank into the floor. I blinked to keep my eyes open and stay conscious. I curled up into the foetus position and lay there. Another few minutes passed and the room heated up a few degrees more. My eyes began to close and I tried again to blink to stay awake but it was no use. I couldn't hold on much longer. Then I heard the bang of a door and an American voice that could belong to no-one else said something but I was too delirious to make out what he was saying. I was too weak to call out and I was gradually losing consciousness. My last thought before I blanked out was hoping that Jack would get me out of here in time.

 **Jack**

As I entered the medical facility I called out and said "I'm here now let him go" and I was greeted by some blowfish guards and a huge green slitheen. My stun gun was taken off me on arrival. I couldn't use that to escape.

"Better hurry. It might be too late." the slitheen said and my heart went cold.

"What do you mean too late?" I asked as we were led down a corridor. I began to notice that it was getting cooler yet we were going towards the area of the hospital where they burnt all the infected things that could not be reused and had to be destroyed. I had a horrible feeling.

"What have you done to Ianto?" I questioned.

"Put him into one of the burners" he said and at my horrified face he continued with "but the flames were not on but we did vent all the heat into the hospital and filled it with Antron gas"

"You're heating him to death?" I said, horrified.

"Yes, you took quite a while. I told you we might be too late." The slitheen replied and at that I began to run down the corridor and reached a room filled with blowfish looking at a screen showing Ianto on the floor of a room that I assumed was behind the barricaded door I was facing.

"Are we too late?" I asked, running towards the door and beginning to pull away the barricades.

"He's just gone unconscious but he's got minutes" one of the blowfish replied.

On opening the room I was hit by a wave of heat but I waded in and pulled Ianto out. Meanwhile the blowfish were activating the air conditioning, cooling down the room. As soon as I had dragged him into the coolest spot I could find some blowfish came up behind me and began pulling me away.

"Let me help him!" I begged.

"We will tend to him" the blowfish replied.

"And then you'll let him go?" I asked, wanting to confirm his safety.

"That was the plan" said the slitheen coming up behind me "but I'm afraid our funding is running short. A human slave will fetch the money we need."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Jack**

"No!" I shouted and I struggled against the guards to reach Ianto but I was unsuccessful. Ianto was dragged away into another room and I was taken and locked in a cell. The cell had one small bench in it and nothing else. I tried banging on the door. I spent hours trying to find a way to escape. In the end I just sank to the floor. It was all my fault. Those creatures only took Ianto because he knew I cared for him. He is going to be sold as a slave because he met me. It was all my fault. I then thought of the others and I began to hope that they would find us before they took Ianto away. But then I remembered the time and that by the time they came in tomorrow, realised we were missing and then by some miracle track us down and rescue us. I'm sure that Ianto would have been taken away and sold off. I then swore to myself that if I ever escaped, then I would not rest until I had found him, even though it would be practically impossible. As I slowly drifted off into sleep I thought of ways to find Ianto. Even though I had to escape before I even thought about doing that.

 **The next morning**

 **Gwen**

I entered the hub at around 9 o'clock and was surprised to find no one there. I headed towards the bedroom warily as I did not want to walk in on Jack and Ianto. Again. But again there was no one there. I then searched the archives and the cells. I ended up walking around the whole of the hub looking for them. But they were not there. I decided to check the CCTV and saw that yesteray morning's CCTV had been wiped. When I went on to the afternoon footage I saw Jack and Ianto come in and talk about losing their memories then I saw Ianto leave for home and Jack went to his bedroom. Then Jack left and they didn't show up again. I then went round to Ianto's house and knocked on the door. No answer. I noticed that the door was open and stepped inside. Then I saw the blood in the hallway and found the note telling Jack to go somewhere, however the last few sentances had been smudged and were unreadable. I went back to the hub with the note in my hand and I was greeted by Tosh and Owen asking where everyone was and why the CCTV had been wiped.

"I think something has happened to Jack and Ianto" I told them "Look at this" I passed them the letter and could see the dawn of realisation on their faces as they read it.

"Typical, the part which describes where he went to is smudged" Owen complained.

"No problem, first of all the SUV is missing so it's possible that it's parked where Jack went to. We could also look at the CCTV outside Ianto's flat and see where Jack went afterwards" Tosh suggested and we all got to work. The SUV's tracker had been disabled however we got a result from the CCTV. We could see Jack in the SUV driving to an abandoned medical facility. On rewinding the footage we could see Ianto being taken in there as well. It all sort of made sense. Jack and Ianto had been kidnapped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody. Sorry for taking so long to update but I was away on holiday. I should be able to update bit more frequently now that I am back. I am also starting a new story to do with Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ianto**

I came to on a small hospital bed surrounded by strange aliens in masks who had blue faces and long tentacles instead of arms. I sat up and looked around me a bit more.

"Where am I?" I asked, not knowing how bad my situation really was.

"You are on a trade ship in the medical facility. We are fixing you up before you're sold." One of the aliens replied in English which surprised me as it was not something I was expecting. I then looked outside one of the windows and gasped as I saw the earth growing smaller. Despite the situation I couldn't help thinking how beautiful it was. But after a few seconds I remembered the situation at hand and turned back to face the creature.

"Sold?" I questioned.

"Yes, we are under orders to sell you as a slave." Another answered and I began to feel panic building up inside me.

"What about Jack? Where's he?" I replied, hoping he was in a place where he could do something. I remembered hearing his voice just before I blanked out.

"He's back on earth. You were supposed to be let go after he came but we needed money." The alien said.

"What for?" I continued with my questions.

"Research. The slitheens want to know how to live for ever and if not, they will make a huge profit from an immortal slave" the creature replied with a grin. My eyes darted round looking for a way to escape, a natural reflex but soon I remembered that we were in space. I sank to the floor but I was soon pulled up by one of the aliens and taken to a small room with a bed which I assumed was my cell. They checked me over again and then left me in there and locked the door. Not like I could escape anyway, not unless I wanted to kill myself. I then wondered if there were any space suits on board, but then again I would be just floating in space. Not a good idea. In the end I decided that there was nothing I could do until we arrived somewhere. But even if there was a way I could escape, I would not necessarily be able to get back to earth. But then I realised that I would prefer that to being a slave. However that was assuming I could escape and somehow hide myself in an alien society.

 **Jack**

I woke up in the cell and the events of yesterday came back to me. Well, yesterday afternoon. I still couldn't remember the morning. I got up and banged on the door. To my surprise it was opened soon after and the slitheen was there.

"What do you want?" I asked "Where's Ianto?"

"He's already on his way" the slitheen replied "the trip will take at least a month so he will have time to recover in time for the market"

"Why are you doing all this? Why not just kidnap me?" I wondered.

"We needed you to come on your own accord so your team won't be suspicious" the siltheen told me and I tried to hold back a laugh as I remembered that I had left the note from Ianto's flat there so if they ever went to Ianto's flat to look for us they would find it and know exactly what had happened. But I wasn't going to tell him that. However I then remembered that Ianto was now in space and I had no way of finding him. Even if I escaped Ianto would still be a slave because of me.

"This way" the slitheen ordered and I was taken down to a laboratory where the torture began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I hope you like this new chapter. I'm sorry for the wait but I have been on two summer camps but they have finished now. Please review.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Jack**

They tried to kill me simply at first: A gunshot, a stab wound, poison. None of them worked but they all left me in considerable pain. I knew it was going to get worse so I hoped that the others would have the sense to go to Ianto's flat as soon as possible. The next thing they tried was electrocution which was the most painful yet, next was hanging. I had died all these ways before so I was used to it. However then they threw me into a bath of acid, making me scream out in pain, trying to get out but constantly being pushed back in. That was the worst kind of death I had yet to experience. Even being hit by a stray javelin was not as bad and that hurt a lot. The worst part was the time it took for me to die. The acid dissolving me as I watched took a few minutes before they reached my major organs and I was in agony throughout it all.

 **Tosh**

I was anxious all the way to the medical facility. I couldn't help but think of all the things that could have happened to Jack and Ianto. The thing that worried me most was that although Jack had handed himself in, Ianto had obviously not been released. I couldn't help thinking that Jack had been too late however from what I could work out Jack could have just about made it in time before the 8 o'clock deadline. I really hoped that he had.

On the way we planned for what we would do when we got there. We decided that as it was a kidnapping we would go in guns blazing however we would limit casualties as much as possible. However when we got there and saw all of the blowfish and aliens, each carrying a gun. We then decided on a stealthier approach and parked the SUV not far away. I brought up the plan of the building to look for a room suitable for keeping a prisoner however, being a hospital, there were many rooms that would hold beds and be easily adapted into a cell. In the end we decided on trying to get in a side door near to a corridor of hospital rooms. Owen picked the lock on the outside of the door and we went inside. We headed down the corridor for only a few seconds when a blowfish guard came round the corner. Before he could react Owen had his gun against his head.

"Where are they keeping them?" he asked.

"Who?" the blowfish replied.

"Don't play games you know who we are talking about. Jack and Ianto." Owen snapped back.

"Jack is in room 312 but the other one's gone" the blowfish answered.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I asked, a feeling of fear rising through me.

"Gone to be sold as a slave" the blowfish said and Owen used his stun gun and the fish went limp.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to hope" Owen said and we continued down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Tosh**

Along the way we met a few more guards but Owen was quick with the stun gun and we were soon outside room 312 and we broke down the door to Jack lying there covered in blood with a look of pain on his face that made me shiver. Always the medic, Owen ran towards him and checked him over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Ianto kidnapped. Went to save him. They sold him as a slave." he replied between his heavy breathing. Just then the sound of footsteps came from down the hall.

"We need to go" I said.

"No" Jack said "We need to shut this place down"

He then managed to get up and I gasped as I saw the patchwork of stabs and cuts and wounds on his skin. He then limped out of the room and went down a side corridor the opposite way to the way out.

"Will he ever tell us what he's planning before he goes off and does it?" Owen asked and we all followed Jack to a control room filled with guards that we stunned. Jack went over to the computer and began working. I looked over his shoulder and gasped when I worked out what he was doing.

"Your over-heating the place we are going to fry" I said "it's going to lock down we need to get out"

Whatever I said he kept working. Only when everything was in place did he get and grin then said "run". God that man annoyed me sometimes. We fled outside the building with the blowfish on our heels as they had followed us down the corridor. Once we were outside we slammed the door closed to stop the blowfish escaping. I felt bad and as I looked over at jack I expected him to feel the same but I only saw anger.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked "They are going to die a horrible death"

"This is what they tried to do to Ianto" he replied and I understood.

Once the place had gone into lockdown Jack collapsed and we all pulled him into the SUV. We were halfway back to the hub when he woke up.

"Now tell us what happened" Gwen demanded and Jack told his story. When he had finished the first thing Gwen asked was "Why didn't you tell us when you found out, we could have helped"

"There was not enough time. I only just got there in time. He was unconscious and had minutes left."

"What are we going to do about Ianto? Can we find him?" I asked.

"I don't know" Jack replied and looked down.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"First of all, let's get back to the hub and then I'm going to search for planets where slave sales would still be happening" Jack decided.

So in the end we all headed back to the hub and Jack immediately disappeared into the archives, telling us that we had the rest of the day off. I could tell that there was something wrong so I went down into the archives to try and find out why Jack was so upset. Obviously it had something to do with what happened at the medical facility.

 **Jack**

I walked into the archives room, picked up a folder on some planet and slid to the floor with tears running down my face. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I sighed. Tosh, she always knew when I was upset. She came in and sat beside me.

"Jack what happened?" I asked "What were they doing?"

"They were trying to work out how to make themselves immortal by trying different ways of killing me and seeing what happened" I replied and shuddered at the memories. Tosh put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry about Ianto. I'm sure that we will find him. I know we will" she said however it did not make me feel much better. Over the next few days I would spend most days in the archives as Ianto used to except that I was on a mission, to find some slave markets that would be up and running at the moment but I was not having much luck. The others would also come in and do what they would normally do but I was working extra hours, working into the night to find something that would help us find out where Ianto could be. I had also tried contacting the Doctor but there was no reply at all so I kept leaving messages. Once a few days had turned into a week I began to worry that we would never find him.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am really sorry that this as taken such a long time but I have been very busy with school and stuff. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **A week later**

 **Ianto**

My first week as a human slave to be hadn't been good. Well, the first day they let me stay in bed in order to recover. They gave me some weird food and water and the only problem the first day was that I was bored. The next day I was woken up early and given some food. Then I was taken to another room and weighed and measured. Over the course of the day I was made to go on these running machines, like treadmills. Then I had some blood taken which hurt a lot and I did not like the look of the needle. It looked like it had been in at least one person before me. I was then taken back to my cell where I sat for hours. The next round of tests were worse. They were testing my pain threshold. They did it by electrocuting me and running knifes down my arms whilst I was being restrained, screaming my head off. When I was taken back to my cell for the second time I looked like I had self-harmed. I was also covered in bruises as I was hit or pushed whenever I did something I shouldn't. It was worse than school. Over the next few days there were further painful tests such as testing my fitness to the absolute limit. It made me look forward to when we arrived. I still hoped that Jack would find me somehow, but I doubted it so my plan was to escape when we arrived.

 **A few days later**

 **Owen**

Ianto had been gone for over a week and I was starting to believe that we would never find him. I went through the archive with Jack every day to try and find a place where there would be a slave market but so far we did not have a lot of luck. I could see that Jack was not his normal self and we all tried to help him but whatever we did, laugh, Joke or invite him to the pub, it didn't do anything to change his dark mood. It was made worse when he found out that his vortex manipulator was broken and that he could not use it so that left the Doctor as his only hope of travelling to where Ianto was, even if we could figure out where. What worried me most about Jack was that there had been a small increase in weevil sightings recently and almost every single time Jack managed to get himself hurt or killed. Seemingly on purpose.

Finally, after two weeks of searching, we found a planet that had not yet banned the slave trade. However there was no way of getting there. We even managed to work out whereabouts on the planet the market would be. However when Jack saw the name of the planet his face went white and I realised that he was hiding something.

"What is it about that planet? What aren't you telling me?" I asked as we sat in the archives doing yet more research.

"It's nothing. The aliens there just weren't very nice" he replied but I could tell that he was not telling the whole truth. From the sad look on his face I decided not to persevere.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for not writing for ages but I have been very busy with exams and things but I hope that you like this chapter. Pls review.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Jack**

I was resigned to what I had to do as soon as I saw the name of the planet. The markets there were a living nightmare. I knew that if I went in there and tried to bid for Ianto I would not get away. I would be captured and sold as a slave as well. The only hope I had of getting Ianto out was to offer myself in his place. I decided that it would be worth it. I knew the kind of people who brought slaves at those markets and that if Ianto was bought by one of them then he would not last a month. However I still had no way of getting there. Owen and I had stopped looking through planets since we had found out where he would probably be and so at the moment there was no one looking for Ianto. Despite that, every day I tried to make my vortex manipulator work, trying the different numbers to find the teleport base code. It had not worked ever since the Doctor had soniced it.

 **Ianto**

I was so tired. I had been forced to run on the treadmill far past my limit. When I was taken back to my cell I just collapsed. That afternoon I was given more food and then I went to sleep. I was out until the morning. When I woke up I just lay there until they came to get me for whatever they had planned for that day. My heart almost stopped when they took me back to the control room. At first I refused to run but once they had brought out their weapons I changed my mind and stepped up on to the treadmill. I had been running for a few minutes and I began to tire. I was already tired from running the day before. I hoped that they didn't plan to make me run further than I did yesterday. They made me run twice the amount. Two hours into it I tried to step off the treadmill and asked for water but they would not do anything for me and told me to get back on. Half an hour after that I got off again and said that I could not continue but once again I was forced back on to the treadmill. After three hours had passed I began to feel sick. Once again I said that I could not continue but they made me carry on. A while after I felt so sick that I kneeled over and scraped my knees on the treadmill. After that I was taken back to my room and I threw up. I needed a shower. I had not had one since we left earth. I stank.


End file.
